


A Lesson in Intimacy

by TimeSorceror



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Lubrication, Zevran is an idiot who just really cares about people, allusions to rape, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: If there was anything that Zevran loved more than sex, Antivan leather, and his dear Warden, it was a challenge. And Fenris was definitely a good one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



> Getting into Zevran's head was easier than I thought it'd be. And Fenris' is like a fortress. XD
> 
> Still, these two played well together, and A/B/O is a great sandbox to play in. Hope you enjoy it! :)

If there was anything that Zevran loved more than sex, Antivan leather, and his dear Warden, it was a challenge. 

And Fenris was definitely a good one.

When Zevran had flirted earlier with the Champion, the alpha elf had bristled and growled at him; all deep and throaty and – oh, how  _that_  thought made him shiver with delight. He’d planned on just contenting himself with a good roll in the sand with Isabela - because the woman knew how to have a good time - though,  _something_  had stopped him. 

Instead, since would likely know about all things secret and sex related about the people she surrounded herself with, he threw her a line.

“So,  _mi bella_  ‘Bela,” he teased, lounging on the beach naked and relaxed while he watched the alpha dress. “Tell me, what is that brooding elf’s story, hmm? There’s just something about him, you know? Something that makes him so deliciously breathtaking... and dangerous.” He flashed a feral grin at her. 

“And you know how much I like dangerous.”

Isabela gave him a sidelong glance, and for a moment her expression turned serious before her lips turned upwards in a sly smile and she stood to shimmy into her skirt.

“Oh, I’d be careful with that one, sweet thing. Our dear Fenris was a Tevinter slave once, and his former master is only recently dead.”

“Hmm. But what about his... personal life, ‘Bela? He practically hissed like a cat when I made a pass at the champion. What is the story there, do you know?” 

“Oh, I’m never one to kiss and tell, Zev,” she muttered idly as she tidied up her hair and began tying it back with a bright blue kerchief embroidered with daisies. “But I heard they had a wild night once about three years ago before that whole Qunari mess caught up with me.”

That made Zevran’s eyebrows twitch in curiosity. “And they haven’t mated? What is the elf waiting for? The Champion, for a mate? That is no prize to turn one’s nose up at, especially if they’re compatible like that.” Isabela turned to him, assessing his words. “No, I don’t think they did. But it’s not Fenris who’s waiting for Hawke... rather the other way around, actually.” Zevran felt his expression twitch for a moment, betraying his thoughts in a way he wouldn’t usually do even with such a lovely bedmate.

“What are you planning, Zevran?” Isabela purred, “I know that look.”

“Well,  _mi bella_  ‘Bela, if it is the elf who needs helping along, I happen to know someone who is skilled in helping skittish Alphas regain their confidence, and they’re ever so generous with their skills... especially when the Alpha in question is such a rare and exotic treat worthy of tasting.”

Isabela hummed, and then a low chuckle escaped her. “If you think that you can do this and live, be my guest. And, if you do, I want the juicy details.”

Zevran laughed and threw Isabela an accusatory smolder. “ _Now_  who’s asking whom to kiss and tell, ‘Bela? Ha!” He snickered, but mulled it over as he reached for the nearest piece of clothing within snatching distance. “I might perhaps be persuaded if you can think of something suitable to offer in exchange, though I’m afraid I must decline another roll in the sand. It gets in places sand shouldn’t be, you know?”

“Fine, fine. You know I’ll think of something good. Just get me those details and you have a deal, Crow.”

“ _Former_  Crow.”

“Whatever.”

\---

“It’s rude, you know, to sneak into someone’s home. Or at least that is the impression that I gather from most people who own homes.”

Zevran had originally stilled when he heard the velvety voice reach out to him from the darkness, though his body was schooled enough not to react to such stimuli. Quickly, he placed the direction of the sound as somewhere behind him, and he was rewarded when he found a pair of green eyes that glowed softly in the shadows.

Zevran chuckled. “Well, from the impression that  _I_  was able to gather, you do not actually own this home, do you not?”

To his surprise, Zevran could almost make out a twitch at the corner of the alpha elf’s mouth. “I suppose not. I’d rather let it rot, anyway.” Fenris seemed to consider him for a moment, before jerking his head in the direction of a door. “What is your preference in wine?” 

Zevran grinned. “Anything that once belonged to a Tevinter magister  _has_  to be something good. I doubt they drink anything but the best. Anything you have to offer is fine, as long as it’s not doused with poison.”

Fenris grunted. “I had the mage, Anders, look them over years ago, when he finally managed to spare a moment to stop nattering on about his blasted manifesto. They should all be fine.” The two walked into a moderately spacious bedroom that was noticeably cleaner than the rest of the mansion, and it actually felt homey, welcoming, and lived-in – despite the hastily patched holes in the roof. Once the fire was roaring, Zevran noticed the neatly made – if slightly askew – bed in the corner, a table with non-perishables that seemed to serve as the elf’s larder, and a desk with a chair and several learner’s primers in a neat stack next to a set of inks and quills.

“You’re learning to read? An admirable skill to have,” he commented, glancing over the elf’s belongings. “And... you mentioned an Anders? My Warden’s Anders? Is this where he’s been hiding after all these years? I simply  _must_  pay him a visit before I return to  _mi amor_.”

Fenris, who was pouring some wine into a set of glasses that he’d dusted off during the other elf’s observations, glanced up at him with wary curiosity. 

“I... suppose it is. Hawke tried to teach me, but... he had trouble just figuring out how to be a teacher.” He glossed over Zevran’s comment about the mage and handed the other elf a glass, glanced at the bottle for a moment, and seemed to decide against something before pouring his own. “Well, I went to Anders for that too, in the end. At the very least, it gives me a chance to help Hawke keep the mage fed.” He paused, frowning at Zevran. 

“How did you know that this mansion once belonged to my former master?”

Zevran shrugged, and took a sip of the wine. Ooh, this was good stuff.

“Mmm. Aggregio Pavali. A good year too, by the smell. But, to answer your question... Isabela is rather loose-lipped in her pillow talk after a good tumble.”

Another grunt. “That aside, you didn’t answer my question.”

Zevran inclined his head and shrugged. “So I didn’t. Well, she only mentioned that you were a former slave and your master is very recently dead.  _You_  were the one that said this lovely place belonged to that same man.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow at him. “So... I did. And what else did Isabela tell you after you finished playing catch-up, hmm?” He could tell that the elf was searching for something.

He decided offer the alpha the truth. “She also told me that you and the Champion had a lovely night together, but only one. And there’s no mating mark... I was simply curious. You’re quite handsome, and I wanted to know why you hadn’t yet sealed the deal. Also, your voice does things to people. Well, me specifically.” He winked, taking another sip of wine. “You’re very handsome too, if you hadn’t realized.”

He polished off his glass and flashed the alpha a feral grin. “Or was that too much?” 

Fenris blinked at him, a flush dusting his cheeks that was just barely discernible from the light of the fire. Eventually, the other elf recovered and took a swig straight from the bottle of wine before clearing his throat. 

“I... hadn’t expected so much honesty. I... don’t know what to do with it all, really.” 

Zevran’s grin softened into a warm smile. “You’ve been such a gracious host, when really you didn’t have to be. I want to bed you, but you’re clearly uncomfortable with the thought. Perhaps I can help you get rid of those… hang-ups.” Zevran added, capturing Fenris’ gaze for a moment.

The other elf frowned for a moment, before sighing and set down the bottle. “My only experiences with omega heats are not good ones, and mating... I don’t even know how that works, exactly.”

The alpha paused, blushed again. “Well, I know how it works, physically–”

Zevran held up a hand to stop him.

“Hush! I am very aware of Tevinter’s practices regarding heats and elven slaves. Now, I would not go so far as to say that the way the Crows treat us elven recruits is anything similar, but like Tevinter, I would not wish their conditioning on anyone.” He let his eyes remain level with Fenris’ for a very long time, until Fenris seemed to press uncomfortably against the wall opposite him.

“I see. And yet, you claim to be free of them. How did you manage that?”

Zevran sighed, staring wistfully into his empty glass. 

“My dear Warden helped me. And he helps me still.” He pulled his hair back a bit to show his mating mark, just barely visible in the half light of the flickering fire. He let the hair fall back in a smooth motion, nodding to Fenris. “It seems like it is something that could help you as well, I think, but if you still have any misgivings... perhaps I might find a reason to stick around until my next heat. Or not, if you prefer, but you are a warrior. I have no doubt you would be a very… tactile… learner. Helping another omega through their heat might be good practice if you intend to properly bond with your Champion.”

At the mention of heats, Fenris’ nose scrunched a little in disgust.

“I know, I know, your experiences with heats have not been pleasant ones. But they can be pleasurable, I assure you.” Slowly, the disgust morphed into apprehension.

“Are... would that be possible? You are already mated.”

Zevran hummed noncommittally. “It  _is_  possible. But you should know that a single joining does not a mated pair make. The mark is the true key.”

Fenris was still thinking it over, but Zevran could see Fenris was tempted; the soft blush of his cheeks had deepened.  And though there were still hints of fear in his eyes, they were not unlike the kind one would have when standing at the edge of a sharp precipice.

“Won’t Haw... won’t others smell you on me?”

Zevran huffed through his nose, his expression almost amused.

“They probably will. But if you are truly concerned, simply tell them what you did, and why. You might be surprised what someone who loves you is willing to do for you, and what they are willing to believe. For a long time, even long after the Blight, I refused a mating mark. But my dear Surana was patient, and eventually I returned one day and asked it of him. There was no gloating, no crowing, no preening. He simply smiled and started telling me about his day.” Zevran shrugged. “Your Champion loves you. They will understand if you explain it to them.”

Fenris stared at him. He blinked for a while, and the room was silent for a long moment. Then, Fenris spoke.

“How long? Until your next heat? I... I agree that I should know how to properly conduct myself, how to best offer care, how to... please my intended.”

Zevran smiled. Another successful seduction, he thought, and he let his eyes shine through with the carnal excitement. “A few weeks. I would, of course, like your permission to come and go as I wish, as I would like to prepare one of the other rooms for this exercise. Are you amenable to this?”

Fenris’ ears flicked back in an involuntary twitch. 

“I... I suppose. Is there anything else you wish me to do?”

Zevran thought for a moment. “Ah... you have a decent enough bathing chamber, though a few days’ supply of fruits, meats, cheeses and bread is generally a good thing to have on hand for your first mating. Afterward, you will slowly learn your partner’s favorite foods and will be able to better cater to them... a liquid of some sort is also a must. Water is fine, but wine or something equally sublime can enhance a mating, elevate it. I can arrange the rest.”

He paused, and held up a hand to add one more thing.

“Having an excuse to be away for a few days is also a good idea. That way, no one comes knocking at your door while we’re in the middle of things.”

Fenris nodded. “I can do those things. I don’t know how to thank you for this...”

Zevran waved his hand again, this time in a dismissive gesture. “Nonsense. You owe me nothing. Simply learn, grow comfortable, grow confident. Time is of the essence, and life is short.”

Fenris nodded again, sighing softly. “Very well. I shall... I shall do what you have asked. And again, I thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“For a few days, at least,” Fenris quipped, which drew a surprised laugh from Zevran. “Ha! The stoic elf makes a joke! Please, tell me more of them, I love a beautifully dry wit such as yours.”

“Hmm. Dry? Should I fetch some oil?”

And again, Zevran descended into a fit of laughter as Fenris grinned and poured them more wine, a strange feeling of lightness lifting his spirits.

\---

For the next few weeks, Fenris had relatively few exchanges with Zevran, though the other elf continued to ask once every few days if the alpha had changed his mind. 

The first few times, Fenris had bristled at the inquiry, feeling offended. But gradually, he realized: Zevran was not trying to get out of the situation – as he had feared – but was rather trying to assess him.

It seemed strange that a stranger would care so much about his own comfort...

...though the other elf had been a Crow, once. Perhaps he knew something of having one’s choices taken away, of needing the opportunity to seek their freedom, or at least the knowledge of such opportunities’ existence. Fenris had been collecting the things that Zevran had suggested for their...  _his_  learning experience. Zevran had given him a few weeks’ estimation of when his heat was to come, and if Fenris’ nose was at least as half as good as he’d been told it was, he knew that by tonight, his time would be up.

So he stood in the foyer of the mansion, waiting for Bodahn to fetch Hawke...

“Fenris? Bodahn said you wished to see me. Is something wrong?”

He turned around, eyes landing on Hawke, in their soft, casual finery. Hawke’s eyes regarded him carefully, his eyes crinkled at the corners with worry. 

“No, Hawke, everything’s fine, I just... I wanted to tell you that I’m going to be unavailable for the next few days. But I... do you remember Zevran?”

Hawke frowned, his expression confused. “Y-Yes? Wh-has he threatened you, or something? Do you need me to–”

“Hawke,” Fenris laughed, softly. “No, he has not threatened me. Quite the opposite, actually. He... approached me the night after we arrived back from the coast.”

Hawke was silent for a few moments. “I see,” he said.

“I… well. If I need a warrior in the next few days, I promise to fetch Aveline or something. You do what you need to do, alright?”

“Thank you for your discretion, Hawke.”

Fenris left Hawke’s mansion for his own, his heart light and his body aching with an anticipation he couldn’t name. 

Was this... what  _excitement_  felt like? Perhaps it was.

And that feeling quickly became mixed with trepidation as he neared his home, drew closer to the tantalizing scent that could only mean one thing: his omega was here.

“Fenris?” Zevran called. He jerked. He wasn’t aware that he’d crossed the threshold and was standing at the center of the grand staircase. Zevran looked down at him from the railing above. Fenris swallowed nervously as the blonde approached, and he could feel his heart race. It was overwhelming. He took a few steps back.

No doubt Zevran had noticed when the sharp scent of fear begin to radiate from him.

Zevran’s brow knit in concern when Fenris stepped back a little at his approach.

“Come back, friend. I’m not going to hurt you. Even at this stage, you can back out whenever you wish. I was taught how to care for myself during my heats whether I had an alpha on hand or not. You crossing that threshold was not a point of no return, I promise.”

Zevran smiled before breaking out in a chuckle. “Though – I must warn you friend, should we get to that stage, knotting will keep you in one place for a while.”

Fenris blinked, breathed for a few moments. The scent of an omega in heat had sent him down a rather dark rabbit hole, though he was thankful for Zevran’s quick wit in helping him climb back out before he’d gotten in too deep. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to still the shakes that had started up suddenly. Resisting the smell of the other elf’s arousal was difficult, and he found himself moving in an attempt to alleviate some of the discomfort in his tight leather leggings.

“I... thank you. And I...” he chuckled. “...I wasn’t aware that was to come so soon after walking in the door?”

\---

Zevran grinned. Fenris still possessed his dry humor even in this state. That was a good sign, a sign that they were returning to normal. However, the broody alpha was still too skittish for his taste, and so he decided to play it cool. He shrugged. 

“...it can happen, occasionally. But this, as it seems I must remind you, is not about me. Come, help me draw a bath. You can join me, if you wish, or not.”

“A... bath?”

Fenris was curious now, Zevran noticed. With luck, the curiosity would replace the fear he’d felt moments ago. 

“What purpose does a bath serve?”

He followed Zevran to the bathing chamber. Zevran took care to make sure his explanation wouldn't scare the alpha any further away.

“It helps facilitate bonding, I hear. Some omegas like being waited upon by their alphas, and conversely their alphas can delight in seeing to their omega’s happiness. And, on a physical level, a nice cold bath can help keep a heat’s fever down, for both the alpha and the omega. As you may know, too much heat during a heat isn’t always a good thing, and for mated pairs that like to draw out that first wave as long as they can, a bath helps that as well.”

Fenris nodded, and began to turn the knobs on the dwarven plumbing that was standard with Tevinter style baths like this one. “Cold, you said? I... suppose that’s useful. And convenient, as I prefer cold baths most days anyway. Kirkwall isn’t nearly as sweltering as Minrathous, but I’ve been learning how to occasionally indulge in my own comforts, and keeping cool by using the bath is one of those small comforts.”

Zevran nodded. He made sure to unwrap his robe slowly while Fenris watched. “Do you indulge in any other... comforts? Self-pleasure, perhaps?” He grinned, hoping to set Fenris at ease by pulling him into the mating carefully.  

His smile widened when Fenris returned his teasing with a small laugh and a shy smile. 

“Yes, occasionally. Though, it doesn’t have quite the same effect when it’s only myself and my hand...”

He turned off the water as Zevran slipped in, sighing with relief as he relaxed against the gently sloped sides. The water was drawn from an underground stream, and he supposed was cleaned with runes and such, because its clarity did little to hide the blonde’s arousal. He frowned, concerned.

“Are you certain that you’re alright? You’re still...”

“Very aroused, yes. But, look at you – already so concerned for my comfort! Perhaps you possess more gentleness in you than you think, friend. As I said before, a bath helps cool things down enough so that when they heat up again, it is a much more enjoyable experience. Perhaps you’d like to join me? No touching required, though perhaps I can show you that being brought off by someone else’s hand can change that experience as well?”

Fenris frowned, thinking it over. His hesitation didn’t last long, however, as he found himself slowly removing his tunic and leathers. Cold baths didn’t just keep him cool in the warmer months, they often helped to relax him after a long day of travelling with Hawke. Perhaps this bath would help him now.

Gingerly, he slipped into the water, and when all but his head and shoulders were submerged, he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Zevran chuckled. “See, I told you.” Fenris moaned softly in response. He hadn’t realized how warm his own skin had gotten just by being near Zevran, and the coolness of the bath did indeed help immensely.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Zevran, who had inched just slightly closer and was lounging comfortably despite his arousal.

“So... may I touch you first? Ease some of the tension?”

Fenris laughed, realizing that the water had eased enough of his tension to allow him to become genuinely comfortable. “Shouldn’t that be my job?” 

Zevran shook his head, a sly smile on his face. “Not always. It depends on the couple. But, for our purposes, I would like a turn at you first. Though, could you try a command? Just a small one, with a touch of dominance, pretty please? I have mentioned how much I enjoy your voice.”

The throaty chuckle that left Fenris’ mouth was nothing short of sinful.

“Very well then... if you want it so much.  _Touch me_ , Omega.”

Zevran let the gentle compulsion flow through him, he hadn't been wrong about that voice. “Oh yes, that was beautifully done, thank you. I shall do as you command, Alpha.”

For the first time, Fenris felt his insides churn with anticipation. He saw Zevran’s hand reach for his cock, but when the fingers closed around him and  _stroked_ , Fenris arched and groaned with pleasure. Zevran grinned, pleased in the reaction his alpha was making, and then upped the ante: fingers caressing his spine, trailing the lyrium markings. He wondered if they tingled with pleasure when touched. Zevran pressed closer until he practically clung to the alpha, his lips pressed against his neck and sucking at places that seemed to elicit more favorable reactions from Fenris.

Zevran hummed as the combination of a gentle nip and the swipe of a thumb across the head of Fenris’ dick drew forth a particularly breathy moan, then leaned back to assess the elf once more.

“How are we doing, hmm? Not so nervous anymore?”

Fenris moaned. “You... ha... surely that should be obvious by now.” Then Zevran caught the alpha’s gaze and watched as something predatory flickered in their depths before suddenly Fenris had pulled him against his chest and captured his lips in a fierce, consuming kiss.

Zevran’s breath left him in a rush when Fenris pulled away. No longer hesitant, Fenris began teasing at his right nipple with quick, clever fingers, leaving him to grind gently against Fenris’ side for some relief to the delicious tension.

“Well, ah...” Zevran winced, feeling a wave of warmth that was just shy of painful that had him gently dragging them back down into the bath so that only their heads were above the water, “...that was certainly quite bracing! Found a little initiative, did you?” Fenris was still clinging to him, trying to take a few deep, measured breaths. No doubt the alpha's heart was racing as his was.

“I... don’t know what came over me, precisely,” he answered, his rich voice still hovering a good octave below his usual pitch. “I just remember seeing the desire in your eyes and then I was moving without thinking, just...”

“...feeling?” Zevran prompted. Fenris nodded. “Yes. It’s strange, but I’ve always thought that such states were a thing to fear...”

Zevran shrugged, pushing them closer to the edge again when the spike had subsided to a gentler burn. “Well, sometimes they can be. But in such a context like this, they can be a very good thing. You should be able to sense when your partner is in discomfort, even if you’re not mated to them.”

Fenris nodded, pulling Zevran onto his lap as he rested on a seat carved into the marble beneath the water. “I can almost taste your desire; the smell is so strong.”

He buried his nose into Zevran’s neck, returning the little licks and sucks and nips that had been lavished upon him moments before, and Zevran squirmed. 

“Ah, Fenris...” he protested, to which Fenris simply chuckled and moved away.

“My apologies. It’s just... I can almost feel the balance of pain and pleasure that is your heat, and how well you’re trying to keep it that way for me, no matter how much this too, pains you. It makes my heart ache, and when that feeling intensifies it is all that I can do not to... not to pleasure you.” He sighed, pressing his forehead against Zevran’s as they pressed their lower halves together in a slow underwater dance, much like one would push around the coals of a banked fire to keep them burning.

“Is it... is it normal to feel this way? Is this how it is meant to be?”

“Mmm, that is hard to say,” Zevran replied slowly, “because every pair feels different things for different people in different situations. But, as I said before Fenris, I think you possess more gentleness in you than you once believed, and that you care, deeply, about everything. And in this moment, you care about me, about my comfort.“

Fenris rubbed his cock against Zevran’s just a little harder and groaned.

He chuckled, and began to pepper Zevran’s face with kisses. “You say that and I just want to... ugh.” Zevran laughed, returned a few of the kisses, and hummed in amusement. “Here, why don’t I help you out with that? Sometimes a bit of play before that first knotting helps relax things...”

“Yes,” Fenris growled, his head thrown back as Zevran’s hands trailed lower, and lower, “show me,  _Omega_. Bring us to completion so you’ll be nice and relaxed for later.” And there was that predatory gleam in his eyes again and that hint of dominance in his voice, followed shortly by their collective gasps as Zevran’s hand closed around both of their lengths. Fenris leaned forward to bite his hair and run his hands along his back until they grasped his ass tightly and brought them together even closer.

Zevran whined, the pain of the heat turning into that deliciously sweet burn that it sometimes became when he was close. But he didn’t seem to need words just then, as Fenris had finally found his left ear underneath all of that hair and gently bit into the tip, sending them both over the edge when he clenched at the unexpected sensation.

After a few moments, Zevran extricated himself from the other elf and moved to sit next to him while he recovered and soaked up the rest of the bath’s coolness.

“You know, you have a lovely dirty mouth when you get dominant,” Zevran pointed out as he began toweling off; Fenris was draining the bath and doing the same. “It’s quite like your humor, blink and you’ll miss it, but very effective, certainly.”

Fenris’ lips twitched in a half-grin. “I’m so glad you enjoy it, then. I... worried that being dominant in the bedroom might not be a good idea, but you seem to enjoy it.”

Zevran shrugged. “I am not a very submissive omega, by nature, but I do get a certain thrill out of asking an alpha to be possessive with me. Perhaps during the last day or so we can work up to restraints? Just silk scarves and perhaps a blindfold.”

Fenris paused, and, Zevran feared he'd gone too far. The other elf was a little too still for a moment, but then he straightened out and offered Zevran a towel.

“I... perhaps. Silk is easy enough to tear through. Here, take this. Unless you have blankets set up for eating... or would you rather move to a bed, instead?”

He was babbling, he knew, but it made Zevran smile. 

“I have blankets, but I appreciate the gesture,” he replied as he set the towel aside. “And yes, usually for me, bed tends to follow after the bath, but I don’t think you’ve had dinner yet, and some wine will help smooth things along after that. Did you remember to prepare any?”

“Yes, I did,” Fenris offers, “I just need to fetch them.”

“Good, then. I’ll be waiting.”

And then he walked out of the bathing room, bold as brass and naked as the day he’d been born.

\---

Once that was done he went to fetch the food and wine. He set them down in front of Zevran, who’d set up a small table on the floor with some blankets and pillows. Fenris was glad that Zevran had taken the time to clean and reinstall lanterns in the sconces on the walls. This room also apparently had its own fireplace as well, and it was roaring merrily across from a four-poster bed with plush sheets and fluffy pillows that would no doubt be used later.

They ate, and Zevran coaxed Fenris into feeding him things with his hands, between his teeth, and on the tip of his tongue. Fenris found that he enjoyed this, too, and was even a bit daring with some of the wine as he gently pinned down the blond elf and trickled some of the wine into his mouth via a kiss.

Zevran seemed to approve. Very much.

“Shall we move to more exciting things?” Zevran breathed, a hitch in his voice hinting at a whine when Fenris listened closely. As Zevran had said, mated or not, he could sense how every moment that the omega went unknotted was an exquisite kind of agony all its own and that while the elf was good at turning his pain to pleasure, Fenris found that he was comfortable thinking of the omega’s comfort as his duty, and it was a duty he would gladly tend to.

“I would like that. However, I am unaccustomed to pleasurable unions, and would like some guidance in this matter.”

Zevran had stood, half turned to look at him from the edge of the bed with a jar of salve in his hand and a curious expression on his face.

“Have you never had penetrative sex?” he asked, almost worriedly.

Fenris tried to smile to assure the omega’s concern. “We did... but I... it was they who prepared themselves for me. I... still have yet to figure out how to do it myself, though I’m certainly willing to try.”

Zevran’s shoulders seemed to relax, and so he climbed onto the bed with a careful grace that only he seemed to possess, beckoning to Fenris with one hand. “Come join me then,” he purred, “and I’ll guide you through it. We’ll start with a standard technique and positioning, and then try other things with each knotting. Does that sound suitable?”

Fenris growled softly, images of the night already burning in his head as he settled in the bed with Zevran, who chuckled at his response.

“I suppose that is a yes. Here take the salve and I’m going to roll over for you. Yes, you like the sound of that, don’t you?”

Fenris smiled wryly at him and said in a low, throaty whisper, “Yes, surprisingly. Say it again for me, won’t you?” He took the salve from Zevran, who gave a sultry laugh before batting his eyelashes at the elf. “I’m going to roll over for you, alpha. All for you. Be a dear and coat one finger in the salve? Yes, like that.”

“Sometimes you’ll find penetrative sex requires additional lubricant.” Zevran instructed–even though omegas, and female alphas and betas made their own.

“–And for male alphas and betas, it is absolutely essential. If you wanted to ride me instead of knot me, that is possible, and can even be very pleasurable. But since you don’t produce the juices that I do, you’d require a salve or oil to help things along.”

Fenris nodded, and grinned with pride when he inserted a second finger, and a third, crooking them just so in a way that had Zevran arching up and mumbling something unintelligible and almost certainly not in the common tongue.

“You feel close, again,” Fenris observed, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the salve once more. “Shall I knot you now then? On your knees? With an arm around your chest, holding you to me as I fill you?” Zevran pulled himself up as he moaned at the thought and he replied, “Yes, Alpha. Knot me, fill me. Doesn’t that sound so fulfilling?”

Fenris had been about to reply, but then he’d thrust gently into the elf and sheathed himself entirely. Only this time there was something right about it, something that made him pause for a moment before becoming overcome with the urge to bite, to sink his teeth into the softness of the omega’s neck. He came back to himself enough to simply thoroughly lavish it again instead, reaching around and teasing mercilessly at Zevran’s nipples. This eventually elicited the little grunts in between the moans and groans that he recalled from their time in the bath.

Then he reached down and grasped his cock with fingers still slick with salve, and combined with the other man’s pre-come, met little resistance as he stroked. Zevran, now lost to the pleasure, purred, loudly, and gasped when he felt the alpha’s knot beginning to swell. 

“I have you,” Fenris whispered in his ear, then nibbled on the tip, “I’ve got you. Let go for me,  _Omega_.” Then the knot slipped in, and Zevran gasped.

“Let go,” Fenris repeated, “Come for me, Zevran.”

To Fenris’ great pleasure, Zevran came, back arched, ass firmly pressed against Fenris, and the alpha followed shortly after, knot swelling even more to fully tie them together as biology did what it had been intended to do. Eventually, Zevran guided Fenris in the best method of shifting to their sides to wait out the knot, though the warm feeling of safety was... welcome, if unexpected.

And, as it turned out, Fenris was strangely chatty in his post orgasm high.

Fenris couldn't help but ask a million questions. “When I entered you, I felt the urge to bite your neck, to mark you even though you were already marked. Is that normal? Or just an unmated thing? Can an omega even be mated to more than one alpha? I know more than one omega can be mated to an alpha, but...”

Zevran laughed. “My, you’re really into the pillow talk, aren’t you?”

Fenris felt his cheeks flush. “Sorry, I was just curious, and I can’t seem to stop thinking or, ah... speaking, apparently.” 

“Well, I certainly don’t mind. As for the biting urge, I do believe that is more of an unmated alpha thing.”

 “Of course. You did say you liked it when your alphas were possessive.”

Zevran hummed and stretched. He was pleasantly warm now, but eventually the knot would go down and they’d separate for a nap. After a while the cycles would start up again, but with less frequency and urgency, so Fenris used this time to let his thoughts run free. He filed away more questions to ask, tried commit certain sensations to memory, and wondered about what the things he’d done to Zevran would encourage in another partner.

“As for omegas being mated to more than one alpha... I think it is possible, though I believe it helps if the alphas know each other, and like each other enough to share. There is such a thing as being _too_ possessive. But, you mentioned alphas mating more than one omega... what, is there someone else you have your sights set on?”

Fenris flushed, but he brushed it away to focus on Zevran.

“I... I’d like to focus on the one first, to be honest.”

Zevran shifted a little, and this sent little shocks of pleasure through the both of them. “Ah, I see. Well, considering this is our first time knotting, it won’t be long now won’t it?”

Fenris was about to open his mouth in reply, but then his knot deflated and rendered them both speechless at the sensation of release. Sleep descended on them quickly after that, though Fenris did remember to pull out and see to Zevran’s comfort before drifting off into the Fade.

Over the next three days, Zevran taught Fenris different positions to knot in, some of which were more comfortable than others. Fenris found he liked being ridden, as he was able to watch Zevran’s face as he took his pleasure at his own pace.

And even though he’d originally balked at the thought of the blindfold and restraints, by the time Zevran had even mentioned them, Fenris didn’t even need coaxing and had begun to experiment all on his own.

“Is this what you did for Isabela?” Fenris asked the morning Zevran’s heat had finally broken. Zevran shrugged.

“It was something similar, yes. Your circumstances were vastly different, but at time, I could tell that she was half the alpha she should’ve been, and I wanted to help her rectify that. And it didn’t hurt that she was beautiful, since I have a fondness for exotic and beautiful people.” He winked, and Fenris blushed.

Fenris still hadn’t quite gotten a handle on how to take compliments with any sort of grace, but they’d made great strides in other things.

“Well... regardless, thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done without that experience.”

“You would’ve stopped dancing around the issue eventually, I think, though it would’ve taken awhile. You were merely more afraid that you might hurt them than you actually would have. You seemed to be acutely aware of my discomfort despite being unmated, and you made sure to address as many discomforts as you could when you could. Few alphas have the desire or the patience for such things, but you possess both of those things in spades. But, you’re quite welcome. I had a lovely time.”

Fenris smiled at Zevran as he watched the rogue dress and pack his things.

“So, ah... if you’re ever in Kirkwall again, do you think you might perhaps have the time to visit?” He cleared his throat, and felt his cheeks flush again. 

At this Zevran burst into cackling. 

“Heh, of course, my friend! That is, if you haven’t already taken your chosen to bed before then!”

And with that, he left the mansion, leaving Fenris staring after him, stupefied.


End file.
